genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasamin Madrani
Yasamin "Yaz" Madrani is a character in Rooster Teeth's gen:LOCK. She is a talented and confident recruit from Iran who finds her calling in the gen:LOCK program, but will not open up easily about her past.Anime Mojo She is voiced by Golshifteh Farahani. In the Character Reveal Teaser #2, Yasamin is interrogated by military police at the Mesa Detainment Center, while Doctor Weller asks Colonel Marin to accept a transfer request that would put her into his custody. This makes her the second gen:LOCK pilot, after Julian Chase. Like Chase, Yasamin has military experience, but unlike him, she is a former member of the Union. Appearance Yasamin is an adult woman of Iranian descent, possessing pronounced cheekbones, a narrow chin and a rather small nose along with prominent lips. She styles her short black hair in a swept back fashion and has a pair of brown eyes. Yasamin is also in excellent physical condition, with broad shoulders and muscular thighs. Outside of her prototype combat armor which is shades of yellow over the uniform black underlays, she often sports a tan jacket with brown padding on the sleeves, black pants, a necklace, a black shirt, combat boots and a holster. Yasamin's Ether avatar is largely the same as her usual appearance, with the only major changes being the donning of a red hijab, a saffron coat and longer hair. Personality Yasamin is known to be informal, often making dry commentary and quips, bluntly calling the new gen:LOCK recruits "lab rats" yet still following her duties without issue. She has a great deal of trust in Doctor Weller, as he secured her release from the Mesa Detention Facility. When security detail comes to arrest a spy posing as Rob Sinclair, Yasamin mistakenly believes they came for her due to her former affiliation with the Union, and she trusts the doctor to vouch for her. She also trusted Weller to talk Valentina Romanyszyn into staying with the gen:LOCK program more than herself, and threatened the Union Spy when he took Weller hostage, swearing that he would not be taken. Yasamin is very sensitive about her past with the Union, taking offense to any suggestion that she might still be working with them in some way. Perhaps to make up for this, she is extremely dedicated to the gen:LOCK program and eager to make progress, ecstatic upon reaching phase 2. In her Ether avatar, Yasamin prefers to depict herself in clothing that incorporates traditional Islamic elements. This indicates that Yasamin misses much of her life back in Iran, despite having defected from the Union to the Polity. Yasamin is very by the books while at the Anvil, as she reprimands Cameron's desire for alcohol, stating that the beer for sale at the commissary is not for her, as she is underage in North America and cannot drink. Abilities Yasamin has significant military experience, being the top of her class in infantry training, and having experience as a combat pilot. Doctor Weller describes her record as being similar to Chase despite her previous affiliation with the Union. Expert Marksman Yasamin is proficient in the use of firearms, and she normally carries a pistol in a chest holster inside the Anvil. After the Union Spy was exposed and was running to cover, Yasamin was able to fire at him multiple times without hesitation and hit him. Expert Combatant Yasamin is skilled at hand to hand combat, being able to hold her own against the Union Spy in close combat after he overwhelmed several of the Vanguard's military police, despite the Union Spy ultimately being able to gain the upper hand. Julian holds her skill at high regard, warning Kazu that Yasamin will "kick his ass" despite Kazu having a size and strength advantage. Yasamin's combat skills also translates while inside a Holon, being able to combine agility, close combat and fire arm use against Union mechs. Expert Pilot Yasamin operated as a combat pilot, and was compared to Julian who is a skilled pilot himself. gen:LOCK Compatibility Yasamin is one of the few people in the world capable of undergoing gen:LOCK. By having her mind digitized, she can be placed inside a Holon and operate it as if it were her own body, giving her a much greater degree of control than traditional pilots. References Category:Protagonists Category:Polity